


A Hard Act to Follow

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Diana - Freeform, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Team, gen - Freeform, life debts, small spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter keeps saving Neal’s life, and Neal doesn’t seem to be getting as many chances to return to favor, and he doesn’t know what to do, because it’s just a hard act to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Act to Follow

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar.

Peter had just saved his life *again*.

Neal finally got back to June’s place, up to ‘his’ apartment-bone weary, exhausted, and another life debt on his ever-growing tab. The thing was, ever since he first saw Peter he trusted him and he liked him…more than was usual for FBI agents…and, well…

It was just that Peter keeps saving Neal’s life, and Neal doesn’t seem to be getting as many chances to return the favor, and he doesn’t know what to do, because it’s just a hard act to follow. 

He’s told this to Mozzie and June, when they eat dinner together on occasion, and Neal just…loses it from time to time. And the great thing about Mozzie and June is that they let him talk, they offer suggestions when he’s talked himself out, and it…it helps. 

To a point.

Mozzie suggested once that he could try to kill Peter-“It wouldn’t be hard to set up, nor very hard to do, especially if he irritated me enough.”-but Neal had just shaken his head and said it didn’t count if he knew about it ahead of time, or helped plan it-it just wasn’t the same.

He’d even talked with El about it once, in private, while Peter had been out taking Satchmo for his daily walk. El had just looked at him teary eyed and said, 

“Oh, sweetie,” 

And-well, that had answered that question.

But then, Neal finally got to save Peter’s life on a case when he’s at the top of a building, chasing a suspect. Neal’s running after Peter, ignoring orders to ‘stay with Diana’, and Diana is chasing after Neal, and its one long moment of heart-pounding

Run, run, run as fast as you can-

And then he saw the killer/thief raise his gun-Peter wasn’t paying attention-Neal leaped, and slammed HARD into Peter and suddenly they were rolling, and near the edge of the building, and Neal nearly slips off, but Peter grabs him and-

And Neal remains on the roof. 

He’d saved Peter’s life, only to have the favor immediately returned. He inwardly screamed out at whatever was making these situations happen…

And then the killer/thief comes up to them, and aims his gun right at Peter.

“Bye, cop,” The killer/thief sneers, and prepares to fire-

Neal reacts without thinking, snatches up a brick, and throws. It hits the guy right in the face, making him stutter backwards a bit enough so that Diana can shoot him as she finally catches up to them. The guy goes down, and Diana walks calmly up towards Peter and Neal still stunned and catching their breathe on the roof’s floor.

“Boss, maybe you should do like you tell Neal, and STAY WITH THE TEAM!” Diana said, clearly irritated. Before they could respond-an indignant look is on Peter’s face, and Neal can’t help but grin-Diana is on the radio, telling Jones and the rest of the White Collar unit that it’s clear, and they need a medical team pronto, because the guy Diana shot is still-unfortunately for him-alive.

“Looks like we’ve got him,” Peter said, smirking. 

“Technically, Diana got him.” Neal responded, still struggling to catch his breath, but he was grinning just as Peter was. “We should get her a gift. Diana likes Starbucks, right?”

“Starbucks has crap coffee, but I like Dunkin Donuts,” Diana said from the side. “Jones and team will be here soon, boss.” 

“Coffee, for everyone, and a REALLY NICE present for Diana,” Peter said, agreeably. 

Neal grinned in agreement, thinking that even if Peter was a hard act to follow…at least it was Peter and not Diana because Diana would be impossible.  
==

End


End file.
